Not Now,Forever
by wishing-is-wasting
Summary: Gabriella thought she’d never see Troy again, but a blind date and a night of passion changes everything. Now she and Troy are left with the prospect of becoming parents. But will they get together again? Sequel to Ten Steps To Make Him Love You.Hiatus.
1. Trailer

****

**AN Okay this is the sequel to Ten Steps to Make Him Love You. If you haven't read that then you should probably read it first. Anyway I thought really hard about what to do for this story and I'm happy with my idea. Its set two years in the future, Troy joined the Knicks after he left Gabi and Gabriella moved to Florida. Well this is just the trailer and if you want actual chapters then you'll have to review. I've never asked for reviews before but I kinda need to know if people are reading this or if I should give up and work on something else. So I'd like at least ten reviews for this please and if I get them then the first chapter will be up next Friday or tomorrow depending on the reviews! Also check out my new one shots Dreaming of You and As I die as well as my new story I can't Love you! So hope you guys like the trailer!**

**Disclaimer - I dont own High School Musical.**

_**Two years ago they said goodbye**_

"_Gabriella, it's over"_

_**And they both said goodbye to life as they knew it**_

"_New York Knicks star Troy Bolton was spotted out and about New York..."_

"_So big promotion, what's it like to be in charge?"_

_**But all it takes is one date...**_

"_Troy"_

"_Gabi"_

_**To remember the past**_

"_Last night was amazing"_

"_I know"_

_**But one night…Can turn into forever**_

"_You have to tell him!"_

"_And ruin his life? I don't think so"_

_**And they say true love never dies**_

"_We're in this together, Gabs. You and me"_

_**Or does it?**_

"_I have to go Gabi…"_

Sequel to Tens Steps To Make Him Love You

Comes a brand new fan fic

Not Now, Forever

Coming soon to a screen near you

**Remember 10 reviews!**


	2. Finally

**AN Okay i know i said 10 reviews but i just couldnt wait to post this! I really hope you guys like this but this tiem i will need ten reviews before posting another chapter, just to see if all the people who read Ten Steps, still wnat the sequel, okay? Anyways lets get started!**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing, except in my dreams...**

Gabriella stared out the window as she sat on the hard subway chair

Gabriella stared out the window as she sat on the hard subway chair. Rain was dripping down the window and it was a rather bleak day. She was settling into her life here in New York, she had only been here a few weeks but she was starting to get a feel for the city.

Her apartment was nice, close to her work and gorgeous. But she felt sort of weird being in the city. It was probably because she knew Troy was here. After they had broken up he had joined the Knicks, there was nothing holding him back anymore. Every so often she would be buying a magazine and see his face plastered across it grinning out at her and every time she would buy it and read about his life.

It almost made her feel happy knowing a small snippet about his new life, his life without her.

Gabriella got up and shuffled of the train and up the stairs and soon she was walking the streets of New York, all alone. Well she wasn't friendless, her new Best Friend lived here in New York and in fact she was seeing her tonight. She had told her that her boyfriend was bringing a friend of his to dinner and thought that they'd be perfect together.

A wry smile made its way onto Gabriella's face. Her first date in two years.

Surprised she looked up to find herself in front of her building, it was a nice building, really cosy, yet elegant.

As she pushed open the doors and waited for the elevator to come. She was thinking about Troy. She thought about him everyday, the way he could make her smile just by saying something stupid, the way he could smile through his eyes, the way he hadn't said he hated her after everything he did to her.

The elevator pinged and Gabriella walked in still thinking about Troy. A smile played on her lips as she thought about him, even when he wasn't with her he made her smile.

As she walked out of the lift she unlocked her door with ease and stepped into her immaculate apartment. As she walked into her bedroom she half smiled half frowned at the picture resting on her bedside table. It was a picture she had taken from Troy's bathroom right before she left.

She flopped down on her bed and groaned, she was all caught up in her past again.

Her life now was great, moving from California was the best thing that had ever happened to her. She'd had a great promotion at work, was earning plenty of money and having a great time. She was loving her new life. Well not all of her life, she was one of those woman he hated being single. She just wanted to go home and snuggle up in bed with a perfect man, not come home to an empty apartment.

But this was her life and she had dealt with it. Slowly she reached fro her bag and pulled a magazine out. It was her natural reflex to buy them if he was on them.

She smiled as she saw his beaming face staring out at her and giggled as she read the caption

Troy spills, on love, family and his future.

It was such a corny line and she knew Troy would flip when he saw it. She flicked the magazine open to the page and saw a picture of Troy posing in the bleachers. Hesitantly her eyes scanned the article.

After she finished reading she smiled a smile. It wasn't a happy smile, it was a sad smile. Troy had talked about how the only girl he had really loved had broken his heart, but how he understood why now. He spoke out about his desire for a family and a wife. But the part that made Gabriella's heart skip for joy was the last line.

No, I'm single right now.

She knew she didn't have a chance with him but knowing that there was no one else was comforting to her. She just couldn't picture Troy with anyone except her.

Sighing she pushed the magazine into the draw.

At least he had forgiven her. At least he didn't hate her.

She knew that if it was him who had used the book on her she would have been hurt too. She didn't blame him for what he did. She blamed herself. But she was learning to move on. She was taking baby steps towards moving on.

She lay her head down on the bed and her eyes caught sight of the clock. Her eyes widened in shock. Only a single hour to get ready for her big date. That was no way long enough. Just her luck.

Sighing she stood up and straightened up her sheets. As she threw open her wardrobe she cocked her head to one side trying to decide what to wear. She pulled out a simple deep purple dress and laid it on her bed. She walked over to her bedside table and opened the draw slowly. That draw was her Troy draw. In it was everything that had to do with Troy. Smiling she slipped the ring on over her fourth finger on her right hand. Then she clasped the necklace he bought her around her neck. As she did the clasp she could almost feel as if he were there like that time on the beach where he had given her the necklace

_FLASHBACK_

_They sat in silence eating for a while and just listening to the waves crashing around them. After they had finished eating Troy shoved all the food stuff back into the picnic basket and lay down on the rug and gestured for Gabi to join him. She hesitated before lying down next to him._

"_I got you a present" He whispered in her ear_

"_Troy…you didn't have to get me anything" Troy rolled over on to his side so he was looking her directly in the eyes_

"_I wanted to. Sit up" Gabriella smiled at him and sat up._

"_Here you go" He whispered and handed her a little box_

_Carefully she unwrapped it. She gasped_

" _Troy… its … it's…." Troy looked worried_

"_Don't you like it?"_

"_I love it. Thank you so much" She said and leaned in to kiss him._

"_Hold on" He took the necklace out the box and fastened it round her neck._

_FLASBACK_

She shook the odd feeling off, knowing it was stupid to still think about him, real stupid. It wasn't like she was ever going to see him again.

She slipped the dress over her head and slid her feet into a pair of matching heels. As she looked at her reflection in the mirror she fiddled with her necklace, she felt a sudden longing for Troy. A longing just to see him one last time. That was all she wanted. She shook the feeling off and reached for her make up brush. Now was not the time to be thinking about him she told herself as she dusted dark brown eye shadow over her eyelids.

She ran a brush through her hair one last time before grabbing a beaded clutch bag and heading out the door with one last fleeting glance and the picture of Troy on her bedside table.

* * *

"Gabi!" A blonde girl squealed

"Chloe!" Gabriella said cheerfully

Chloe and Gabriella had met just over a year ago when Gabriella had moved to Florida and Chloe had been so happy and bouncy Gabriella couldn't help but feel happy when she was around her. After a couple of months with Chloe Gabriella had totally forgotten about Troy. Well not really. But she thought about him a lot less.

"Luke should be here soon" Chloe said to Gabriella a smile evident on her face. Luke was Chloe's boyfriend and his friend was the one Gabi was being set up with.

"Uh huh" Gabriella said tensely

"Don't worry, Gabriella!" Chloe said soothingly "Apparently he's really nice. And cute" She added as an afterthought

Gabriella giggled.

"With amazing eyes" Chloe went on. As soon as she mentioned the eyes Gabriella felt her own welling up. When people talked about eyes she could imagine Troy piercing blue yes fixed h

ard on hers.

"I'm just going to the restroom" Gabriella said tearily grabbing her bag and fast walking to the bathroom.

Gabriella bit her lip hard. It was so typical just when she wasn't thinking about him she did. She dabbed at her eyes trying not to smudge her make-up.

Gabriella inhaled desperately trying to block out all the times she had looked into his eyes, trying to forget how magical they were. She could see it all so vividly that she could almost smell his cologne, almost feel his lips brushing against hers…

"Gabs?" Came Chloe's sweet voice form outside the door "he's here"

"Here?" Gabriella croaked

"Here" Chloe confirmed.

Gabriella took a deep breath and pushed open the door to be met with Chloe's smiling face.

"I'm sorry Ella" Chloe said opening her startling green eyes wide " I didn't mean to upset you"

Gabriella smiled weakly

"S'ok"

"So you ready to go meet your mystery man?" Chloe exclaimed excitedly bouncing up and down.

Gabriella pushed all thoughts of him to the back of her mind .

"Yeah." She said smiling, "Yeah, I am!"

"Yay!" Chloe squealed " If it works out we can go on loads of double dates together, this is so perfect!" Chloe grabbed Gabriella's hands and started happy dancing

"Calm down Chlo!" Gabriella said smiling at her best friends excitement "Let me meet him first!"

Chloe nodded and walked out the bathroom dragging Gabriella with her.

She could feel her heart skip a beta as she saw Luke talking to some guy with brown hair. That's him, she thought to herself, if this works out you guys could end up dating. She smiled nervously as Chloe reached the table and kissed Luke.

Luke stood up as did his friend

"Hey Gabi this is my friend…" He never got to finish. His friend had already turned around.

Chocolate met ultra marine.

"Troy"

"Gabi"

Time stood still. Troy took in every curve on her body, every curl, every emotion that she showed.

She took him in, shaggy brown hair, brilliant blue eyes, and that casual, formal dress sense that she loved.

Luke and Chloe stared at the pair and shrugged at each other.

"Hating to break the moment, but do you know each other?" Luke cut in

Gabriella and Troy tore their eyes away from each other

Gabriella glanced at him

"Yeah I guess you could say that"

"How are you?" Troy asked breathlessly his eyes still glued to her

"I'm good, I moved to the city" She said a smile gracing her face

"Yeah me too" he said quickly, then mentally slapped himself. Of course he lived here, he played for the Knicks.

"I know" she spoke softly

Chloe and Luke stayed standing watching in awe as the pair interacted.

"So…" Troy started scratching the back of his neck awkwardly

A giggle escaped her mouth

"What?" Troy said a smile on his lips

"You haven't changed a bit" They leaned in slightly closer, Troy could feel her breath on his face,

"Likewise Miss Gabi"

Luke nudged Chloe,

"Do you think we should just go Chlo? Maybe they want to be alone"

Chloe nodded and grabbed her purse before walking out the restraint glancing back at the couple.

"I read your interview the other day"

Troy blinked in surprise

"You read my interviews?"

Gabriella blushed, and looked down

"I have to check what you're doing. It's like a natural reflex to buy anything with your picture on it." Troy smiled as he heard her utter those words

"All of it?" He questioned

Gabriella laughed

"Come by apartment and see all my Troy Bolton crap! I have mugs, shirts and even a pair of shoes" Gabriella said thoughtfully

Troy laughed. He had missed that. The way she could make him laugh from just a couple of words.

"I might take you up on that sometime" He replied huskily

"Try me" She said, her heart racing underneath her dress.

Gabriella smiled bashfully at him and pulled away creating space between them once more.

"Lets eat?" She suggested sitting down. Troy shook his head at her and slid into a chair opposite her.

Gabriella slyly put her menu up in front of her face to shield herself from him, a smile gracing her lips as she struggled not to burst out laughing. Of all the men in the world, she gets set up with her ex boyfriend!

Troy looked up as Gabriella burst into laughter

"What's up" He grinned at her

"This" Gabriella replied still laughing "That the fact that we got set up together tonight!"

Troy burst out laughing as well. The idea of them being together again was ridiculous…or was it?

After a few minutes laughter died their down.

"Is it?" A confused Troy asked

"Yeah, it is" Gabriella replied looking down

"Oh" Troy said dejectly slumping down in his seat. For some reason he felt weirdly depressed.

"So you said you moved here. Did you stay in Cali before?" Troy asked hoping his cheeks weren't as flushed as he was imagining

"I moved to Florida, got a big promotion and became head of the New York offices. And then Voila, here I am!" Troy smiled, she had gone to Florida, just like he knew she would.

"I knew you would" Troy thought out loud a smile dancing around his face

"Huh?" Gabriella asked smiling sweetly,

Troy looked up

"Nothing" He replied lowering his head again,

A steady silence swept the table, the only sound from the flickering candle and each others breathing.

"Ready to order?" Troy asked nervously

Gabriella nodded timidly and licked her lips,

Troy smiled at this old habit and signalled for the waiter

"Are we ready to order" An old waiter asked them a pen and pad in his hand

"Yes"

Troy and Gabriella both spoke at the same time and blushed

"I'll have the chicken" Troy said closing his menu and handing it to the waiter

"I'll have the caeser salad" Gabriella said politely handing her menu to the waiter. The waiter nodded at them and walked off leaving them alone again.

Troy kept his eyes on the glistening candle

"I don't want this to be awkward" Gabriella burst out, Troy looked up at her in surprise "And if its gonna be then I'm out."

Gabi looked expectantly at Troy

"Don't go" He said placing his hand over hers, sending shivers of anticipation up their spines.

They looked into each others eyes for a few moments, before Troy moved his eyes downwards

"You really hurt me you know"

"I know"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" So then I lived there for a year and met Chlo, had fun went clubbing but then we got transferred here and here I am" Gabriella told Troy,

"I'm glad you were transferred here" He whispered leaning in for a kiss.

Gabriella bit her lip and pulled back from the kiss,

"Troy…" she began "I don't want you to feel that you have to kiss me, I mean I know you might not have forgiven me, and I don't want you to do anything you might regret"

Troy looked at Gabi's earnest expression and chuckled,

"I have forgiven you though, I took a while but yeah, and I don't think I'll ever regret this."

Gabriella smiled and ate a forkful of salad while Troy watched her.

"How's the Knicks working out for you" she asked after swallowing

Troy shrugged

"Its good I guess. Dad's happy" Gabriella cocked her head to one side and surveyed him,

"Was this your dream or your dads dream?" Troy looked at her and sighed, she had asked the question he had always avoided asking himself,

"I don't know" he mumbled incoherently "I just don't know"

Gabriella shot him a sympathetic look and took his hand in hers.

"Oh Troy" She muttered

"Oh Gabi" Troy mimicked

"Don't you find it weird that this feels so right?" Gabriella asked

"Us you mean?" Troy asked

"Yeah, it should be all awkward but…its not" Gabriella blushed and looked away at the now dimming candle

"It's cause its us Gabi" Troy told her softly

"Yeah…I guess. It really isn't ever the end."

"That's right"

They sat in silence for a while. Not an awkward silence though, a comfortable silence.

"This is so surreal" Gabriella said a look of amusement in her eyes

"What?" Troy asked raising an eyebrow at her

"Sitting here eating dinner with the love of my life." Gabriella broke off, a look of shock on her face when she realised what she had said

"I didn't mean to say that" She blurted out quickly clocking Troy's expression

"Love of your life?" Troy croaked

"Well, I guess" Gabriella shrugged apologetically

"I guess, I mean I've never felt the way I felt with you with any other woman so I guess technically you are the love of my life as well"

Gabriella raised her eyebrows

"Good to know"

"I missed you" Troy blurted out

"Me too" Gabriella smiled and brushed a delicate curl behind her ear

"Everyday I would go home and wonder why the hell I wasn't happy. I had everything I had always dreamed of…except well you. And now I have this most awesome chance to make things right" Troy reached across the table and grabbed her hand

"What…what do y...you mean?" Gabriella stuttered

"I'm saying that, things between us ended awfully, I just left you there. So now I want to end things right. But not get back together. Just you know, end our journey together. Then we can totally get over each other."

Gabriella widened her eyes

"You mean" She gestured towards him

Troy nodded

"But only if you want to" He said hurriedly but was cut off by Gabriella's lips pressing themselves against his.

"I missed your lips" He murmured

"Ditto" She said huskily

"Lets blow this joint"

Troy said trying to be sexy pulling out a 100 bill and dropping it on the table

"Don't talk like that to me baby. So not sexy" Gabriella batted her eyelashes appealingly

"You love me anyway" He told her intertwining his fingers with hers and pulling her out the restaurant. Unbeknownst to them a flash went off just as they left the restaurant.

**Oh yeah, the chapter all arent this long, i only made it so long because its the first chapter and all.**

**So ten reviews please! And please tell me if you think this is crap, or crap compared to ten steps!I personally like it but y'know..**


	3. The morning after

**AN Okay so i turned on my computer on sunday expecting to find a couple of reviews for this story and almost fell out my chair when i saw how many i got!! I was so happy to hear that lots of Ten Steps readers were still intrested in a sequel!! Thanks so much to everyone who reviwed, those reviews really made my day!! Also i got a couple of reviews saying that it was sad they didnt want to be togther, but as you'll find out its not really that, its more that neither wants to get hurt again, and i hope this chapter clears up any confusion about that! **

**Disclamier - I got a phonecall from disney channel telling me I'd won teh righst to High School musical, i jumped up and down screaming until my alarm woke me up and i was knocked back in to the harsh reality of life...**

_**BOLTONS MYSTERY GIRL**_

_**Troy Bolton of the Knicks was spotted out looking rather touchy feely with an unidentified woman. Troy who was quoted in a recent interview as single may just be getting ready to mingle again. Sources close to the star told us that he hasn't been seeing many people since a break-up with his high school sweetheart two years ago. Could this new lady capture his herat? Troy is one of the most saught over bachelors in the city, but could millions of girl all over America be heart broken by this new turn of events? A witness and teh resaurant gave us thsi exclusive quote **_

_**'He was all flirty with her and they seemed very at ease with each other, almost as if they'd known each other for a long time. Troy seemedto be very gentlmanly with her though, paying the bill and oulluing out the chair for her. They seemed like a lovely young couple'**_

_**So could the Knicks most infamous bachelor really be preparing to settle down? Story continued next page.**_

Gabriella woke up with a warm sensation in her stomach. She felt the arm wrapped protectively round her and remembered the previous night with a smile on her face; her smile grew even bigger when she rolled over and was met by the stunningly handsome face of Troy.

She couldn't believe that after all this time she was finally back in his arms, where she belonged, even if it was only for this one last time. She rested her head on his chest and let out a contented sigh. Right now she wanted to freeze time, to stay in his arms forever, happy and content. Before he woke up and they would both go back to their ordinary lives.

"Gabriella?" His voice came, all tired and sleepy. Just the way Gabriella remembered it.

"Troy" She said softly looking up at his drooping eyes.

"Last night was amazing" He whispered in her ear, causing her to giggle out loud.

"I know" They lay in silence for a while all tangled up in each others arms.

"I can't believe this is the actual end of us" Troy mumbled rolling over and propping himself up on an elbow. Gabriella bit her lip. She had been trying so hard to not be thinking that thought.

"Well at least this way we ended on good terms" She said thoughtfully

"I know. Last time wasn't exactly a dignified break up" Troy replied grinning

"Walking out on me at an airport. You don't get more dignified than that" Gabriella told him sarcastically. "I guess I kinda deserved it though" She said as an afterthought.

"Yeah" They returned to silence

"It's just so weird to know this will never happen again, though" Troy said again

"You've already told me that" she mumbled hitting him lightly on the head and snuggling into the duvet.

"I know. It's just so surreal"

"I know"

He looked so vulnerable right then that Gabriella just wanted to reach out and hold him close to her, forever.

"I have to get up" She said instead, tossing the duvet off and swinging her tanned legs out of bed. She gasped slightly feeling the cold wooden floor beneath her feet but shrugged it off, instead reaching for Troy's discarded shirt to wear.

She glanced at him before gathering her clothes up and heading in the direction of what she assumed had to be the bathroom. He hadn't exactly given her a tour when they arrived here last night. They had only had one thing on their mind. And that was each other.

Troy ran a hand through his already ruffled hair as he watched her walk out the room. Somehow he felt a strange longing to run after her, to join her in the shower, but he refrained from doing so. Instead he just lay there, watching her walk away.

* * *

Gabriella slotted the key into the lock and turned it till the door swung open and she was able to pull the key out and step into her apartment, back to the real world she thought glumly.

She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. At least I know that it's over, she thought to herself, and I can defiantly move on from him, maybe actually find myself a date with someone who isn't my ex boyfriend. Gabriella felt a sudden wave of dizziness take over and quickly gripped the granite countertop for support.

She reached into her purse and grabbed her mobile phone and dialled in her best friend's number as she knew that she would be dying to hear all the gossip from her date with Troy.

"Hello!" Came Chloe's excited voice down the line after only one ring,

"Chlo!" Gabriella said giggling "Why so excited?"

"Like you don't know?" Chloe said teasingly, a giggle escaping

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you all about me and Troy." Gabriella said giving in easily to her best friend.

"Wait" Came Chloe's commanding voice down the phone.

"What?" Gabriella asked her, confusion clear in her voice

"I'm coming round. I sense this will be a long story" Gabriella smiled and rolled her eyes at the comment

"See you in a bit then" She told her perky best friend, hitting the red button on her phone.

She smiled slightly before heading to her room to change into something a lot more casual.

Half an hour, a change of outfit later Gabriella was feeling a lot better about everything. So we'll never be together? At least we ended on good terms.

The buzzer went off and Gabriella buzzed them in without checking, after all, Chloe was meant to be coming soon.

If she wasn't sure that it was Chloe she was when she knocked on the door. Three long knocks, and two short taps.

"GABI" she said excitedly wrapping her arms around Gabriella's and hugging her.

"Chloe" Gabriella replies with slightly less enthusiasm than her best friend

"Okay" Chloe said sternly a minute later, "So tell me about you and Troy Bolton"

Gabriella let out a long sigh and sat down on her soft sofa.

"Where do I begin?" She asked out loud "He had me the minute he first sung" Chloe was looking at her so Gabriella decided, to continue,

"I first saw him when I was pushed onstage to karaoke on New Years Eve when I was sixteen. After that we exchanged numbers and had a quick talk. But then I had to go leave to find my mom, and didn't even had a chance to say goodbye. I woke up the next morning determined to find this mysterious blue eyed boy who had charmed me so much, but found him to be gone. Vanished in a puff of smoke!" Gabriella let out a small giggle, before continuing, a dreamy look on her face as she remembered her precious high school days,

"So I start at a new school a week later only to find out that he is the basketball captain, the most popular boy at school and doesn't mix with anyone who isn't in his social circle. But we managed to break free of the cliques and star in a musical together, the jock and the geek!"

_An hour later_

"So then he just throws me the ring and walks off."

Gabriella finished dramatically,

Chloe was staring open mouthed at her best friend,

"So you met when you were 16, fell in love, got dumped, met him 10 years later , used a book to make him fall in love with you, almost got engaged, dumped again, then year later you get set up with him?" Chloe asked, her eyebrows raised at the weirdness of it all,

"What can I say Chlo. It's like we always end up together.

"So what happened after we left last night?" Chloe asked hugging a cushion from her excitement

Gabriella blushed,

"We just talked" She said slyly as she watched Chloe's face fall, "But then" She continued as she watched Chloe's face light up in glee "We went back to his place, and we had, uh, sex" she told her bluntly "But we said that this was it, that we're never going to get together again because its too painful every time we break up. So this way there will never be any break ups again."

Gabriella shrugged folding her arms tightly against her chest.

A frown crossed Chloe's fair skin,

"But is this what you want?"

"I don't want to get hurt again or to hurt him" She replied plainly.

Chloe glanced at her but dropped it. She knew when to leave Gabriella alone.

* * *

"So you just let her walk away?" Came Zeke's crackly voice down the telephone.

Troy sighed

"Yeah"

"The same Gabriella Montez who last year you told me you were still in love with?" Troy opened his mouth to protest but shut it

"Yeah"

"So why the hell did you let her walk away again?"

Troy ran a hand through his tousled hair

"Because we agreed to move on. To never get together again." Troy said. If Zeke had been in the room, he would have picked up on the sadness in Troy's eyes. But he wasn't, so he didn't.

"Never be together again?"

"Never again" Troy clarified.

"For real?"

"For real"

Troy glanced up at the clock. He had to go if he would make it to practise.

"I've gotta go Zeke. I'll talk to you soon." Troy said hanging up before Zeke could protest.

He snapped his phone shut and slid it in his pocket. Grabbing his keys he left his apartment with a fleetingly glance at his bedroom where Gabriella had been just hours ago.

* * *

Later that night Gabriella lay curled up on her sofa. The TV was on but she was more interested in the patterns that the rain was making as it slid down her window. The rain enchanted her, it annoyed her when she was out in it, but when she was inside, it just looked so magical.

She gave a small sigh as she looked out and realised that somewhere in this city Troy was out there. And he was here, but he wasn't hers.

On the other side of the city Troy was looking out his floor to ceiling windows at the rain dripping down the windows. Whenever it rained he would watch it, just because he found it so magical. He sighed gently thinking that somewhere in this blur of lights and buildings Gabriella was out there, and she wasn't his.

**AN I know that ending was kind of weird but its just showing them missing each other really. the next chapter is where the drama really begins!! So please review again! It makes me happy and i update faster!!:-) **


	4. To be or not to be?

**AN Look i dont like it when people do this but i am going to do it. I'm not going to update this story unless i get 10 reviews for every chapter. The reason is becasue this isnt just some new story its a sequel that lots of the original readers said they wanted and none of them are reviewing which is pissing me off(excuse the language). So if i dont get 10 reviews i wont update and if i dont get any reviews i'll delete the whoel story and just have Give me hope and i cant love you. Also if anyones confuse this is a sequel to one of my other stories, Ten steps to make him love you which is where teh whoel almost engaged thing came from.**

**Disclaimer- i dont own HSM**

"Call him"

"No"

"Call him"

"No"

"Call him"

"No, Chloe. For the last time I wont call him. We're not in a relationship. Its over"

"But if you think that…"

Gabriella let out a sharp sigh, sometimes Chloe could drive her insane. And now was one of those times.

"Look. One, I don't know if I am, and I am not telling him until I defiantly know I am, Two, I don't have his phone number or anything, and three, I don't know if I am even going to tell him."

Chloe fixed her eyes on Gabriella,

"If you are you have to tell him. It will be his child too"

"But Chlo, There's loads of history and it's with Troy. I don't know if I could bear to see him all the time and not be with him." Gabriella stopped walking and turned around to face her.

"But…"

"Look, let me just get the freaking test and then we can discuss this later."

Chloe gave a dramatic sigh before following Gabriella down the busy streets.

"Are you going to buy one now?" She piped up.

"No. Right now I am going to get back to work in time for that meeting I have in five minutes" Gabriella told Chloe sternly stepping over an empty coke can with ease. She was trying so hard to act causal, but inside she was hyperventilating.

She was so sure that this would never happen to her. She was so sure that by the time she had kids she would at least be in a long term relationship. This was so not the right time to have a baby. How would she balance work? I mean of course she had enough money but it would be born into a broken home and then would have to stay with Troy every other weekend and…

"Afternoon Ms Montez" The receptionist said as Gabriella strolled into her office Chloe struggling to keep up with her fast pace. Gabriella gave a forced smile to the annoyingly perky receptionist before striding into an open elevator.

"Chloe" She hissed "You can't tell anyone about this. Especially not Luke."

Chloe's face fell. She had hoped Gabriella wouldn't say that and then she could get Luke to tell Troy and get in touch with him. But now she couldn't.

"But if you're not going to tell him then someone sh…" Gabriella glared at her and Chloe obediently shut her mouth. She knew that when Gabriella was like this you should just change the subject

"Me and Luke are thinking of taking a mini break!" Chloe chattered excitedly "It will be our second one as a couple! But we're not sure where to go, I want somewhere hot and he wants skiing." She frowned "But I'm sure we'll work it out"

"Cool" Gabriella smiled, it was nice to have a distraction from her own problems, and listening to Chloe babble on was a good enough distraction for her

"Anyway, apparently Becky from PR is sleeping with Kyle from accounts" Chloe opened her agate green eyes wide with shock, she was the gossip queen of the gossip and as soon as she heard something she would tell Gabriella immediately who would pretend not to be interested but actually was.

"Oh My God. That is so against company policy" Gabriella burst out before she could stop herself

"I know right" Chloe giggled just as the elevator ground to a stop and the doors slid open with a quick swoosh.

"See you later Chlo" Gabriella called out as she began to walk towards her office,

"See you later" Chloe called back as the doors shut on her, all the awkwardness melted away.

* * *

"Call me okay?" A blonde said to Troy sliding a ratty napkin towards him. Troy faked a quick smile before tossing the napkin on the floor. Every time he went out this would happen. Girls would recognise him, flirt with him and not so subtly tell him that they wanted to sleep with him. It was the same every time.

The truth was over the last couple of months there had only been one girl on his mind. And she was totally off limits.

Every time he thought of what he said he kicked himself, he wanted to see her now. To hold her in his arms, to reminisce about all the times they had spent together, just to know she was okay.

"Hey lets get out of here" Troy whispered to Luke as he spotted another twenty year old blonde walking towards him, with her glossy lips and a napkin in hand.

Luke nodded before dropping some money on the table and walking out after Troy.

"TROY!!OVER HERE" Troy exhaled as the flashes blinded him, he hated the damn paparazzi, especially when he was tired and stressed like now

"IS IT TRUE THAT YOU ARE SECRETLY MARRIED??" Troy rolled his eyes at the comment. The only person he had ever been close to marriage with was Gabriella and they had promised to never get together again…

"You're thinking about her again, aren't you?" Luke asked his best friend once they were safely in the car and out of the prying eye of the public.

Troy let out a deep sigh,

"Yeah. But I don't know why, I mean she hurt me, she really really hurt me. Surely I should hate her right?"

"I dunno, man. I mean I don't think I could ever hate Chloe" Troy frowned, "But that's different I guess, cause we're together and all and you and Gabi are…"

"Nothing" Troy finished sadly,

"Yeah" Luke replied as he pulled out into the highway.

"So you didn't say you couldn't be friends did you?"

Troy's frown turned into a smile

"Yeah! That's genius. I can just find her number or something and say 'lets be friends' and then I can still hang out with her and not break the pact.

"Cool. So do you want her address?" Luke asked casually, quickly switching lanes to avoid the paparazzi chasing them.

"Yeah. Then tonight I can go round and surprise her!" Troy said happily, growing more enthusiastic by the second,

"Okay. Just check out her detail they're on my phone" Luke told Troy taking his cell out his pocket and chucking it towards Troy.

Troy could feel his heart beating first under his designer shirt. He could get in touch with her, he would be able to see her everyday, to see her smile, hear her voice…

"Troy?"

Luke's voice snapped Troy out of his trance,

"Yeah?" Troy asked, slightly annoyed

"You have to open the phone" Troy looked away blushing slightly before flipping open the phone and clicking onto to contacts.

He scrolled down past numerous girls' names, boy's names, random stuff and then he saw it.

Gabriella Montez

His heart jumped as he clicked on and saw a picture of her smiling at the camera her wavy hair blowing in the wind.

He quickly scanned her information before nodding.

"Got it" He said to his best friend flipping the phone closed and throwing it on the back seat of the car.

"I'll go see her tonight"

A smile played on his lips as he thought about how happy she would be

* * *

"Look what I got you!" Chloe's ever perky voice came as she sat on the chair opposite Gabriella's desk

Gabriella looked up at the bag Chloe was offering. She sighed and took the bag.

"A pregnancy test" She muttered,

"I thought you might need it" Chloe said with an encouraging smile,

Gabriella smiled softly at the blonde, "I'll do it tonight. I promise"

"Will you tell him?" Chloe asked gently, averting her eyes from Gabriella and suddenly looking very interested in the floor

"And ruin his life? I don't think so"

"I'm sure he'll want to know, I mean he's going to be a dad…"

"Maybe. I don't know yet"

Chloe shrugged, she knew Gabriella was pregnant. And if she was then she and Troy would get back together and it would all end happily ever after…

"Bye then Chloe" Gabriella's voice jolted Chloe out of her day dream,

"Oh. What. Bye. Don't forget the test" Chloe burbled tripping over her words,

Gabriella smiled and rolled her eyes

"Okay. See you tomorrow"

Chloe smiled as she watched Gabi walk out of the office. She didn't care what Gabi said, she had to call Luke. Excitedly she whipped out her phone and dialled his number.

* * *

Troy nervously rung his hands together. He had just managed to assure the doorman that he was in fact a friend of Gabriella and was going to surprise her, not kill her. Eventually the doorman let him up and now he was standing outside her front door, scared as hell about what to say.

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he knocked on the door. No answer. Troy frowned. The doorman had said she had come home form work and hadn't gone out.

"Gabriella?" He called out knocking again more forcefully.

Still no answer. By now Troy was starting to panic. What if something had happened to her? Almost accidentally Troy opened her door, surprising himself as it swung open. He was sure he could here her in here. He was about to call out her name when something caught his eye. A box. Sitting on her corner table. A box for a pregnancy test. Troy moved closer reaching out for the box. Was Gabriella really pregnant?

Suddenly he heard soft footsteps in the apartment

"Troy?" Came Gabriella's shocked voice her eyes grew wide when she saw what was in his hands

"Gabriella?" Troy asked looking in horror from the box to Gabriella to the test in her hands.

"Are you…" He whispered so quietly it was almost silent

Gabriella looked up at his face and nodded mutely handing over the test.

"I'm pregnant"

**Dun dun dun! So what will Troy say? Review to find out**


	5. Pinkie Promise?

**AN YAY i was so happy with the reviews i got for teh last chapter! Rememeber is till need ten to update! ANyways sorry this took so long I spent ages trying to get it just right and it uh well came out like this! Anwyays i hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer - No i own nothing (starts crying hysterically,LOL)**

Troy froze. He had just come by to see if she wanted to be friends and now he had found out he was going to be a dad?

"Is it…mine?" Troy managed to choke out

Gabriella's brown eyes were abnormally large and she looked just as shocked as Troy did. She nodded her head slowly, still trying to process the idea herself.

Silence enveloped the apartment as both Troy and Gabriella stood frozen, trying to comprehend the news.

"Troy…" Gabriella finally managed to say "Why are you here?"

Troy looked up from the test in his hands towards Gabriella's nervous face.

"I came to ask if you wanted to be friends" Troy managed,

"Just friends?" Gabriella asked her face falling in disappointment

"Yeah…But I didn't know this " He gestured at the test "Was going to happen"

"Oh" Gabriella nodded softly, as the apartment fell into silence once again. Troy looked out the window at the other buildings across the road, at the moving clouds. He was going to be a father, a dad, he could teach the baby to play basketball and …

"Troy" Gabriella's sweet voice interrupted his meandering thoughts "What are we going to do?"

Troy frowned slightly, she was right./ What were they going to do, they lived totally opposite lives, with different friends, hobbies and this baby was his only link to her world. To her.

"I'm not sure, Gabi. But we'll figure something out, I promise."

Gabriella smiled weakly at Troy's comforting words.

"Why can't life be perfect?" Gabriella asked out loud, to no one in particular,

"Because then life would be boring" Troy replied with a wicked smile

Gabriella smiled

"But I always thought that I'd meet the right guy, get married and have a family. Y'know?"

Gabriella sighed resting her hand on her still flat stomach, as if protecting the child from the harsh reality of the real world.

"Yeah." Troy admitted "I always thought that would happen to. But at least your getting the family now" He offered with a grin

"It won't be the same…" Gabriella said, her voice low, "I'll be a single parent, not how I imagined"

"You'll have me. Always" Troy said quickly putting his arms around her body, and holding her close, breathing in her coconut shampoo.

"Only until you meet the woman of your dreams and marry her, and have loads of kids with her" Gabriella retorted bitterly,

Troy shook his head and rubbed her back soothingly, he already knew the woman of his dreams. And she was standing right next to him.

Gabriella loved the feeling of his arms comfortingly wrapped tightly around her, protecting her from the outside world. When he was holding her it felt like it was only them in the world.

"What about your life?" Gabriella mumbled into his chest and he heaved a sigh. HE had been hoping she wouldn't ask that question. Because he knew that she knew what his life was like.

"What about it?" He asked casually tightening his grip on her and leaning his head to rest gently on hers

"A baby will disrupt your life … and then there are all your fans and paparazzi…" And then she was off, the tears slid quicker and quicker. All the tears she had been holding in for the past two months.

Troy looked down at her, shaking and quivering in his arms. He felt so helpless, he had put her in this situation, and he couldn't comfort her when she was like this

"It'll be all right" He tried lamely

"No it wont?" Gabriella raised her tear stained face from his chest

"I'll have to give up my job and be a single mom, and, nothing will be the same ever again"

She looked up at Troy her eyes so wide and fearful, that it almost made Troy want to break down in tears. And suddenly he realised she was right. Nothing would ever be the same again. Never ever. He would always have someone else to think about, he would never come first again.

"It will be better!" He said encouragingly leaning down to kiss her cheek "Because we will have a beautiful little baby to love and look after"

Gabriella looked up again, a small smile making its way onto her lips

"And you wont go?" She asked earnestly

"Never. We're in this together. You and me" Gabriella giggled lightly

"Pinkie swear?" She giggled holding her pinky finger up

Troy chuckled

"How old are you, gabs? But pinkie swear" He held up his finger and looped it with Gabi's

Gabriella smiled before pulling out of his embrace.

"Just call me freaky pregnant girl" She joked beaming at Troy.

"And call me freaky basketball boy!"

"You can count on it!"

* * *

"So how did he take it?" Chloe questioned in between sips of a smoothie

"How did you know that I was pregnant?" Gabriella asked Chloe, confusion on her face

Chloe shrugged absentmindedly

"Just had a feeling"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and took a slurp of her smoothie

"Well he took it well. I mean I was kinda surprised to come out the bathroom and find him in my hall while I was still carrying the test…."

Chloe's agate green eyes widened in surprise

"How'd he get in?"

Gabriella frowned

"I think I left my door unlocked or something" Gabriella explained

"So then what did he say, exactly"

"Is it mine" Gabriella bit her lip to stifle a giggle

"Damn" Chloe muttered under her breath "Not something romantic just that."

"No. Actually he said. Oh Gabriella this is the greatest day of my life, will you marry me!"

Chloe's mouth fell open in shock

"Really!?" She gasped

"No" Gabriella smiled "This isn't a movie Chlo, things like that don't happen in real life, I don't think happily ever even exists anymore"

Chloe gasped

"Of course it does. There is a happily ever after out there, you just need to find your perfect guy"

"Perfect guys don't exist" Gabriella said matter of factly

"Do to" Chloe retorted childishly

"Sure Chlo, whatever gets you through the night."

Chloe pouted at her friend

"I bet you that you and Troy end up together"

"We wont though, I mean we live totally different lives, if it wasn't for this baby I would probably never see him again"

"Yeah but you guys are having a baby, you'll see him all the time and I bet you'll fall in ,love with him… if you're not already in love with him" She suggested wickedly raising an eyebrow

"Chloe" Gabriella began wearily "I am not in love with Troy"

"Maybe you don't know you are, but you are" Chloe pointed out, helpfully

"Chloe. I am not in love with him, okay? I haven't been in love with him in…" Gabriella broke off frowning slightly

"Sorry Gabs, I just think you two look so cute together" Chloe mumble shamefaced

"Yeah well…"

Gabriella sighed slightly, ignoring Chloe's glances

"I have to go, Chlo. I have a big meeting."

Gabriella stood up grabbing her bag and smiling at Chloe

"Okay. Bye Gabs" Chloe said smiling

Gabriella waved and pushed open the door before stepping out onto the bustling streets of New York

* * *

"Pregnant?" Luke asked in shock

"Pregnant" Troy clarified gravely

"Woah!"

"Tell me about it! I am so not ready to be a dad! And with Gabriella! I mean now I'm gonna have a link to her forever. I just always thought if me and Gabi had kids we'd be married or something…not like this"

Troy looked up at his friend

"I just don't think I'm ready to be a dad" He admitted, feeling awful.

"Sure you are!" Luke replied encouragingly,

"I don't think I am. I don't want to feel like this, I feel so guilty. I mean I promised Gabs I'd be there for her but who's gonna be there for me?"

"Dude, stop being so selfish!" Luke exclaimed "I know you're freaked out right now, but just think, soon you'll have a little baby who will love you so much because you're their daddy! And you'll love them back because they're your child, and it wont matter that you and Gabi aren't together because you'll love that baby so much it will have all the love it ever needs"

Troy grinned. Luke was right. This wasn't a bad thing, it was a good thing, he was gonna be a daddy! He could teach them to play basketball and baseball and golf! And Gabi would teach them how to read and write and it didn't matter if he and Gabi weren't together, they would still love the baby just as much as any other parents.

"I'm gonna be a dad!" He whispered in a stunned whisper

"Yeah, you are" Luke agreed sitting back on the sofa, watching Troy with an amused look on his face

"This" He said joyfully "Is going to be amazing"

* * *

"Gabi, Its Troy." Troy said casually into the mobile he was holding against his ear

"Hey Troy" Gabriella's soft voice came down the line

"I was wondering if you could come over like now" Troy asked rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly

"Why?"

"I just, want to talk to you. About us, y'know, and the baby" Troy said quickly, in one hurried breath

"sure. I'll be right round" Troy could hear her giggling at the other end of the phone

"Cool. Well bye" He said breathlessly

"Toodles" Gabriella said cheerfully

Troy pressed the end call button and flopped down on his sofa. He was really going to do this. Something he'd wanted to do for the last two months. Make that two years.

**AN Okay for anyone taht didnt realise that last bit means MAJOR Troyella next chapter so if you want to find out what happens in it then review!**

**Remember 10 reviews for an update, oh and i promsie i'll update before the weekend okay? **


	6. Hyperness and Hormones

**AN Okay not quite before the weekend but i didnt get ten reviews :( But since i got nine and I'm a very nice person i thought i'd update before the weekend ended. Anyway i hope everyone likes this, and i hope that people review! Also this story has a new summary - do you like it?**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing.Zilch. :'(**

**This chapter is dedicated to Sarah590, i dunno if she still reads this story but this is my way of thanking her for tons of nice review for ten steps! **

"Knock, Knock!" Gabriella's said cheerfully at Troy's door, only half an hour after his call.

Troy took a deep steady breath before wiping his sweaty hands on his trousers and answering the door

"Hey Troy!" Gabriella beamed at him, a wild grin plastered over her face

"Hey Gabi!" He addressed her nervously

"What's up?" She asked happily plonking herself down on the middle of Troy vast squishy sofa

"Um… not much" He shrugged in reply "Why are you so…perky?" Gabriella scrunched up her nose

"I dunno" She admitted bouncing up and down on the sofa

Troy smiled weakly at her response before taking a seat next to her on the sofa

"Well" He began awkwardly " You always said that you missed your dad when he wasn't around, cause you know he wasn't with your mom and well I don't want our baby to feel that way" Gabriella narrowed her eyes at him

"What are you saying? That your going to up and leave" She hissed venomously

"No, no" Troy assured her hurriedly " Just that" He moved closer " I want to be around for everything! When it take sit first steps, When it starts school, everything! In the pregnancy too, the first time it kicks, all that stuff!" Troy exclaimed, gesturing enthusiastically with his hands

"What are you getting at Troy?" Gabriella queried, her bad mood slipping away

Troy edged closer to her and took her hands in his

"What I'm saying is I think we should get back together"

Gabriella's breath caught in her throat, her heart stopped beating time seemed to stop, images became blurry, it was like she was in slow motion spinning endlessly.

"Gabriella?" The world stopped spinning. It sped up, Troy was looking at her with his scorching blue eyes.

"Ummmm" Gabriella mumbled incoherently

She looked back at him, uncertainty in her eyes.

"What do you think?" his voice pierced her ears,

"I don't want to be together just for the baby" She replied, surprising herself with her answer

"But…" Troy said sadly looking down, a blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"Look. I know you want what's best for this baby, but I want what's best for me as well, and this isn't good for me. Look, my parents weren't together and it didn't screw me up" Gabriella shrugged

"Yeah. Okay. Sure" Trop croaked, a feeling of shame washing over him.

"Are you sure your okay?" Gabriella asked him wearily

Troy nodded mutely and pushed himself of the squidgy sofa.

"Well I'm going to go" Gabriella told him hurriedly standing up and brushing down her skirt.

Troy jerked his head up and down again.

Gabriella smiled weakly at him and waved.

He twitched his lip in response and watched her delicately closed the door behind her.

"AAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed, letting out all his humiliation and shame in that one scream.

His door was immediately flung open

"Are you okay?" Gabriella rushed "I heard you scream"

Troy instantly went beetroot and mumbled some lies about being late for something. Gabriella looked at him, knowing he was plainly lying to her but shrugged and left, again.

Gabriella pressed the button for the elevator and waited patiently for it. She gently massaged her temple. She had definitely not expected that. She just didn't want to be with someone for the sake of the baby.

Even if that person was Troy.

Her mind was alive with emotions and thoughts she couldn't even interpret and she was slowly chewing her lip.

The ping of the elevator brought her back to reality.

I mean, maybe being with him would be better for the maybe, and she did want was best for the baby and maybe growing up in a stable family environment would be better for it. But then there was the territory that came with being Troy Bolton's girlfriend. The press, the paparazzi, the screaming fans. Was it really worth it?

Gabriella frowned as she strolled into the elevator pushing the button, and ran a hand though her hair as the lift swooped down several floors. They couldn't be like this with each other, it wasn't right!

She shouldn't have left, she declared in her head, they should have stayed and talked it over, then no one would end up feeling stupid and …well like this. She rubbed her temples slightly, half wishing that she had never slept with Troy and then this would have never happened and she wouldn't have to make all these scary decisions about her and Troy. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to rid her mind of all these thoughts. The elevator buzzed alerting her to its arrival at the lobby and she opened her eyes

"Troy" She uttered in complete shock seeing the figure standing right in front of her

"Gabi" He gasped, his breath wheezy, and his hair sticking to his head with sweat.

"why…" Gabriella began, looking curiously at his hair

"I ran" He panted, running a hand through his wet hair

Gabriella took a step so she was out of the lift, as the doors shuts behind her and raised an eyebrow

"Troy, you live on the 22nd floor. How could you running possibly beta an elevator?"

Troy shrugged

I'm a fast runner?" He offered earning a smile from Gabriella.

He smiled at her smile (if that makes any sense) and wiped some of the sweat of his forehead.

"About before, I know you think this is just about the baby, but its not, really! I've really missed you these past years and especially these last few months!" He moved towards her, his hands brushing over her back

Gabriella looked up into his eyes, shining with honesty, with trust. She couldn't bear to be the person that made him upset, and she knew that she had missed him.

"Troy" She breathed averting her gaze to the floor "If we break up again then we could actually screw the baby up. Isn't it better to just remain friends? To not hate each other?" She looked up at him, her eyes wide with fear, and confusion

"But, what if it all works out? Shouldn't we take a chance" He whispered, not realizing that all eyes were on them

Gabriella looked down

"What if we cant make it work?" She challenged softly

"What if we can?" He replied, tucking one of her curls behind her ear

"What about the pact" She whispered, her heart racing

"When we made that we didn't know this would happen" He replied smoothly, almost as if he had been waiting for her to ask that question.

Then before she knew what had happened she was in tears, sobbing and whimpering for all she was worth.

"i…do…don't….wan..t..to…be…a.sin…sin..gle…mo…mom" She choked out in between tears, as Troy cradled her head to his chest, soothingly rubbing her back and holding her petite frame as close to his body as he could.

"You're not going to be a single mother" He whispered into her ear

Gabriella looked up at him, her brown eyes sparkling with tears.

"Us" She whispered, liking the sound of it

"Us" He replied, a smile making its way onto his face

Gabriella beamed up at him, her tears drying on her face.

"We can make this work" he told her confidently stroking her hair

"yeah, we can" Then with all eyes on them, Troy leaned in and captured her lips with his, because right then nothing else in the world mattered to him now that Gabriella was finally his Gabi again.

**AN So their together again. But will it last? Anyway i need to get at least 60 reviews for an update, okay guys? **


	7. Bumps along the way

**AN Ok, im sorry for the bad update! But a LOT has been going on so i'm like SUPER busy. I wont be able to update much now for about a week, so i'm sorry about that! ALso in the last chapter i meant i wanted to get up to 60 reviews and i got 62 now so YAY! ANyway please check out my new oneshot, Summer days!**

**Disclaimer - Yeah i totally own HSM - NOT!!**

Gabriella swung her legs out of bed, Troy's bed that is. After the event of yesterday she had stayed over at his swanky apartment, and they had talked long into the night about nothing much. As she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes she stole a glance at Troy, still peacefully sleeping, tangle dup in the cover, and she smiled slightly.

Pulling on his discarded shirt from the day before she made her way towards his stunning bathroom. Immediately she turned on the hot water for the shower and throwing the shirt on the floor, stepped into the pelting water, letting it soothe all her worries. She couldn't believe that she was back with Troy – after she had spent nights crying herself to sleep at the thought of being a single parent. It seemed what she had been so dubious of yesterday was now turning out to be amazingly good fortune!

She smiled to herself as she stepped out the shower, immediately reaching for the warm, fluffy towel she knew would be there. Wrapping it around her dripping body she walked over to the 7ft mirror hanging on his wall, to survey her body. As she dropped the towel she didn't no whether to be happy or sad, because there it was. The beginnings of a baby bump, of her and Troy's child. Their creation.

She lovingly ran a hand over it, and she smiled, even though she knew it was too small to even be able to move yet she couldn't almost feel that it wanted to, or maybe that's just what she wanted to think. With a smile still plastered to her face she pulled on her underwear and ran a brush through her tousled curls.

After winning a battle with her hair, she placed the brush down gently on the sink and went back to standing in fornt of the mirror. Suddenly she felt two warm arms wrap themselves around her waist and she giggled slightly.

"Morning beautiful" Troy crooned in her ear, resting his head gently on her shoulder.

"Hey" She replied her yes still lingering on the tiny protruding bump.

"Whatcha doing?" Troy asked in a sing song voice

"Looking at the baby?" She replied her eyes still on the mirror

"Huh?" Troy asked clearly confused, Gabriella giggled and placed his hands on the tiny bump.

"Oh" He said, a smile stretching across his face, which lit up in joy at the tiny bump

Gabriella smiled at him through the mirror

"We should make a doctors appointment." She said after she had grown bored of silence

"Oh. Sure.Yeah" Troy replied quickly tearing his eyes away from the mirror and his hands from the tiny bump.

"Where?" Gabriella asked, reaching for her clothes from yesterday.

"Huh?" Mumbled Troy running a hand through his hair and yawning

"Where shall we make an appointment?" Gabriella repeated slowly as if he was a very stupid kid

Troy shrugged

"I dunno? A hospital?" Gabriella sighed in frustration

"Go back to bed already" Troy didn't need to be told twice, and was stumbling towards the bedroom before she finished her sentence.

Gabriella sighed and rolled her eyes at his disappearing figure before reaching for her make up bag and applying some light make up, concealer ( To hide the bags that late nights reading pregnancy books had given her), eye liner (she'd worn it since senior year when Troy said she looked 'pretty' with it,) Mascara, and some clear lip gloss, before being satisfied with her appearance.

Gabriella walked out of Troys bathroom only to notice Troy sprawled across the bed breathing heavily. Smiling she tip toed past him and towards the kitchen.

Flinging open the enormous fridge Troy appeared to own, Gabriella feasted her eyes on the treasures lying inside. Smiling she reached inside and pick edup a yogurt. Just one yogurt nice and healthy. And maybe some cereal. And fruit and…

Troy emerged bleary eyes an hour later from his room and woke up fast when he walked into the kitchen.

"Gabi…" He started gently "What the hell are you doing?"

Gabriella looked up at him with a smile.

"I couldn't deicide what to have for breakfast…so I thought I'd have everything!"

She giggled and began chopping more melon

"Umm… Should I ask why you have the blender out?" Troy asked wearily

Gabriella beamed at him

"I'm mixing it all together" She exclaimed happily tipping the freshly cut melon onto a bed of porridge, cornflakes, yogurt and bagel, all in the blender already.

Troy shook his head before heading for the kettle

"DO you think is should add toast?" Gabriella asked thoughtfully

"Sweetie…I think you have more than enough food in there?" Troy told her gently.

Her face fell

"Oh"

"Gabs…" Troy began, abandoning his coffee making "I didn't mean it like that"

A tear slid down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away

"Gabi…" Troy said moving towards her, with his arms out wide ready to hug her.

Gabriella shook her head, before running out of the room, her hand clutched to her mouth.

Troy immediately chased after her

He found her hunched over the toilet trying to hold her hair back while holding on to the toilet. It wasn't going very well.

Troy walked up behind her and took her soft coffee hair from her hands and held it in his own. Then he gently but soothingly rubbed her back until she stopped puking.

A few minutes later, she looked up at Troy and he saw the tear tracks on her face.

"Oh Brie…" He murmured softly, enveloping her in a hug.

He felt her body shaking, and held that bit tighter. And he sat there for a long time just holding her and he realised that that was all he needed.

00000000000

"Montez? Gabriella?"

A doctor in a white coat stepped out from behind a suspicious looking door. Gabriella bit her lip, feeling butterflies raging in her stomach. She looked helplessly at Troy for support, and smiled lightly as he rubbed a soothing thumb over her smooth hands.

"Here" Gabriella called out feeling like she was being called on roll in High School again. High School. It seemed like forever ago she had been up on that stage singing her heart out in front of all those people, yet it also seemed like just yesterday.

In her mind she could so clearly picture the familiar rooms of East High adorned with pictures of her High School Sweetheart, the schools basketball player.

She let out a gentle sigh as remembered, how young, free and ambitious she had been back then. Who she was so convinced that she knew everything she could ever need to know.

"Gabi" Troy hissed "Do you want to just sit there all day?" He joked, his eyes alight with laughter.

Gabriella heaved herself off the squidgy armchair and poked a tongue out at him, before interlacing their fingers again and heading to the ominous door, a smile plastered on her face.

"Just through here Miss Montez" The doctor smiled friendlily, her green eyes glinting under the harsh lighting off the clinic

Gabriella nodded and followed her, squeezing Troy's hand for comfort.

"So Miss Montez, who is this?" Her voice was warm and friendly and she was smiling as she helped Gabi up onto the medical chair.

"This is Troy, the father" Gabriella said surely

"And her boyfriend" Troy cut in quickly, planting a determined kiss on her forehead

The doctor raised her eyebrows, as if amused and grabbed a clipboard off the desk

"I'm Dr Smith and I'll be your doctor for the next few months"

"Cool" Gabi smiled

"So any idea how far along you are?" The doctor asked still peering at the clipboard

"Two months" Gabriella beamed

"Ok. So do you want to see your baby then?"

Gabriella nodded

"Well then lets get started!"

**AN Okay well im still young so i know almost NOTHING about pregnancy and stuff really so i didnt want to go into much detail, but if anyone wants to help me with that kinda stuff i'd be glad for teh help! Review!**


	8. Hiatus

To Everyone,

I really feel like this story isnt working out for me anymore, and i dont feel like writing anymore - at least for the moment. So i think for now i'm going to put this story on hiatus and hopefully in a month or so i can update again. But i'm gouing to try to write some more, but we'll see. Thanks for all your reviews and i really will try and update soon, i promise.

Xxxxx

wishing-is-wasting


End file.
